Barry Light
Appearance Barry has cropped black hair and wild, unkempt facial hair. His skin is naturally a very tan color, and his eyes are a deep brown. He wears a pair of Steel Gauntlets which cover his entire hands and forearms, iron plate mail which covers his torso and back, and black snake leather boots that are as strong as iron which cover his feet and ankles. Personality Barry has a very lively and friendly personality. He smiles easily - almost constantly - and is naturally in a good mood. He isn't overly fond of animals, but he is a fan of primates including monkeys and gorillas. Barry enjoys a good fight; however, he tries not to provoke one, and he avoids killing when possible. If someone has proven themself worthy of his friendship he is extremely loyal to them, and he has a great deal of respect towards strong, smart, and skilled people, be they friend or foe. Biography Barry grew up on the island of Kaleen, north of Rayetta in East Blue, in the town of Cree. When Barry was 11, his mother Anne was killed by a bear. Shortly after her death, Barry's father James left to become a pirate. He created a small crew and raided other nearby islands, but the Iron Pirates and their captain James "Iron Fists" Light never attacked the village that he came from. Inspired by his father Barry trained in his fighting style with an old beat-up pair of gauntlets by hunting animals in the woods, eventually even killing the bear that killed his mother. Over the next decade, Barry spent much of his time training; however, occasionally someone in the village would need repairs done for their boats. Barry taught himself how to fix minor damage on these ships, and took a general liking to shipwright work. In exchange for his services, the townsfolk would repay Barry with alcohol, food, and supplies that a young man needed to live on his own. Ten years after Anne's death, James returned to the village alone and with fatal injuries from a battle with the Marines. He went to Barry's house and gave him his signiture Iron Gauntlets and a letter detailing a festival that is to be held in Crickhollow and is hosted by a Shichibukai. He also demanded that Barry hand his body over to the Marines for the 5000 beli bounty. He then headed to the festival in hopes of becoming a famous pirate like his father, whether under his own flag or that of a worthy captain. On Crickhollow, Barry joined Jesse Craw's pirate crew, the Blue Bird Pirates, becoming the crew's first mate. After escaping Crickhollow with his new friends, they arrived at Brenn, where the Blue Birds aquired their ship, a sloop named the Mother Blue Jay. Barry also remembered what he had learned about being a doctor on Crickhollow while trying to save the life of a bear, which helped soften Barry's hatred towards the animals. After leaving Brenn, the crew went to Bellestown, where Barry helped Jesse steal a piano for the ship, and helped cause the destruction of the town by helping steal one of the city's prized bells. The Blue Birds then fled to Anvard, where Jesse left the crew and made Barry the Captain. After recruiting some new members, Barry aided in attempting to protect the pirate haven, which earned him a bounty of 10,000,000 Beli. Deciding to visit an old friend, he gets the crew to sail to Chippingford. Combat Style Barry specializes in hand-to-hand combat, especially punching. He is also skilled at kicking as well, in addition to standard grappling. By employing a combination of spatial awareness and common sense, Barry is able to make tactical choices in combat situations that allow him to respond in what he believes to be the most effective manner. On occasion, Barry will fly into a rage, which can be triggered by a variety of means. In these cases, he does not necessarily utilize his common sense as effectively as he normally does. Major Character Development Posts Barry's Mother Dies Barry's Father Leaves Barry fights Silver; and The Bear Barry Copes with Losing Barry's Mind Maze Barry Discovers Heavy Cannon Barry Learns to Kick Barry's First Kill Barry's Love - And Nemeses Barry's Blast from the Past - Part 1 Barry's Blast from the Past - Part 2 Character Stats Professions Primary: Martial Artist - A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts.Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. Secondary: '''Carpenter - A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. '''Tertiary: Doctor - A Doctor, on a ship or otherwise, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries on the crew. Doctors have the ability to create drugs and toxins that can buff allies or debuff enemies for the purposes of battle. Quaternary: '''Navigator - The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. Traits General: '''Fate of the Strong (9 Traits): '''By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your strength stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. '''Total boost: 27 str Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Technical Mastery (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 3 to 3.5. Requires Technically Adept and 150 Stat Points. Profession: Jack of all Trades (2 Traits): '''The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains one additional Profession. This trait can only be taken twice. Obtained "Doctor" and "Navigator" professions '''Construct Master (1 Trait): '''These characters have spent so much time building and producing things with their carpentry skills, that they know how to make things much more cheaply. These carpenters get a 15% discount on any carpentry they build. '''Treasure Hunter (1 Trait): '''With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. '''Weak Point Sighted (1 Trait): '''With all their experience in building things and taking them apart, these characters are able to pinpoint the weaknesses in an architectural structure and can easily figure out how to do the most damage to ships, buildings and other large constructions. '''Weather Manipulator (1 Trait): Along with being able to navigate and say which direction to sail, a good navigator is one who can predict bad weather before it even happens. Once per Mini Arc, this character may predict the weather, causing it to immediately come true. This prediction must be within reason, meaning, for example, you can't make it snow around a summer island. Special Traits: Hear Me Roar: For some odd reason, Barry seems to think he's some kind of ape creature, randomly screaming at the top of his lungs a savage. Once per Arc, when Barry screams he has the ability to attract animals. He has a 50% chance to summon a rabid gorilla or monkey who will attack a single opponent like a savage. Of course, there is a chance they make take his cries as a challenge for dominance and attack him instead. Combat Techniques * Strong Punch (Rank 4): A stronger than normal punch aimed at the opponent. Strength Based. ** Heavy Punch (Rank 12): '''An all-out punch that knocks the enemy back. They suffer extra damage if they hit something. Strength Based. *** '''Heavy Barrage (Rank 20): Barry unleashes a flurry of punches at high speed. Each punch, though in rapid succession, feels like a regular, weighty punch. Strength Based. *** Heavy Flail (Rank 25): Barry swings his arm in a propeller motion to build up momentum, then throws his fist forward with all his might (similar to Donkey Kong's charged punch). This attack can knock the enemy back, and causes extra damage if they hit something. Strength Based. **** Heavy Cannon (Rank 41): Barry launches a punch that causes a burst of compressed air to fly out and hit his target at range. Strength Based. ** Strong Uppercut (Rank 6): '''A stronger than normal uppercut aimed at the opponent. Strength Based. *** '''Heavy Rocket (Rank 12): '''An all-out uppercut; if it hits solidly, it can send the opponent flying into the air. Strength Based. * '''Strong Kick (Rank 4): '''A stronger than normal kick aimed at the opponent. Strength Based. ** '''Heavy Kick (Rank 12): An all-out kick that knocks the enemy back. They suffer extra damage if they hit something. Strength Based. * Heavy Slam (Rank 14): '''Barry lifts both fists above his head and slams them down. It leaves him open to attack but adds extra damage. Even if Barry takes a hit while launching this attack, he will continue to finish the attack. Strength Based. ** '''Ground Pound (Rank 19): Barry lifts both his fists above his head and, crouching quickly, slams them down into the ground. This causes the ground to crack and shift underfoot, possibly knocking over weak-rooted trees and putting cracks in nearby structures, as well as possibly knocking over anyone standing in the area. Strength Based *** Ham-Fist Hammer (Rank 40): Barry swings one of his fists down in a hammer-like motion with the intent to break materials up to steel-level strength. Strength Based * Berserker Rage Stance (Rank 40): Barry enters a state of unbridled fury, sacrificing the effectiveness of his other stats in exchange for unparalleled strength. Strength: +20, Stamina: -10, Agility: -5, Perception: -5 Items Steel Gauntlets (27,000): A pair of gauntlets made of steel. They reach up to just below the elbow. Iron Platemail (5,400): A piece of iron plate mail, similar to that worn by medieval knights. It covers the chest, stomach, back, and sides. Dancing Lawn Serpent Leather Boots (7,200): A pair of boots made from the scales of a serpent that was found in the woods between Dancing Lawn and Brenn. The scales are tough enough to resist metal attacks, but flexible enough to still allow movement. Psycho's Mask (0): A mask for concealing one's identity. http://assets.sbnation.com/assets/2831741/NECA-Borderlands-2-Psycho-Bandit-Latex-Mask_1200.jpg Mini Den Den Mushi '(100): Miniture, portable Den Den Mushi. Can make and recieve calls in relatively short range, usually limited to one island, possibly very nearby islands. '''Large Den Den Mushi '(1,500): A full-sized Den Den Mushi. Can make and receive calls over large distances. '''Mystical Make Up (0): Put this on someone, and it'll hide any facial features that give off gender. Great for disguises. The Masochist's Crown (0): A strange crown that when put on your head will cause the wearer intense pain over time. Prolonged use will probably turn you masochistic. Party Invitation '''(0): An invitation to a party held by Tho in Lougetown. It reads as follows: The Palaza, 10 PM. The bearer of this Card is cordially invited to the private party of Thogretor Windsailor. This card will allow admission for up to two people. No weapons are permitted, strictly formal dress- mask's will be provided on attendance. Free food and drink provided. '''Log Pose (50): A compass that is used to navigate the Grand Line. Rather than pointing north, the Log Pose utilizes the unique magnetic field surrounding each individual island in the Grand Line. Respec Card (0): Allows you to entirely re-do your character's stats, techniques, and traits, once. We may require you to make sense of these changes ICwise, depending on how massive the changes are. Chimp Chimp is a Chimpanzee who decided to tag along with the crew after their visit to Gosa Village. He is 4' tall, 5' 6" standing upright. He weighs 110 lbs. He is extremely intelligent, and seems to enjoy building things. Chimp is also a little bastard, who enjoys getting into mischief on the Mother Blue Jay and messing around with the crew in a manner that he believes is good-natured; the crew may not always agree. Bird Bird is an odd blue parrot. He mysteriously appeared on The Mother Blue Jay after the crew's adventure on Whiskey Peak. He is extremely intelligent, and seems to favor mischief over anything else. He also does talk, but what he says often either doesn't make any sense, or is just mean. Category:NPC Category:Pirate